


The Thing About Water

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Aquaphilia, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, HP May Madness 2016, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Slash, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a Thing about Water. And about Severus - who has some interesting fancies of his own.</p><p>Written for HP May Madness 2016.<br/>Day 4 Prompts used: "Last thing on my mind." Sorry, hard, mint. Kink: Sex in Water</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Water

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, and no translations either.

Harry wondered if there wasn't something wrong with him. It was too ridiculous. The moment he went near a body of water - be it the lake, the Prefect's Bathroom or, most embarrassing of all, a bowl of floating candles Trelawney had placed in the teacher's lounge the other evening - he got terribly turned on. Hermione had claimed, looking very sorry for him, that he was suffering from Aquaphilia.

He was floating gently at the edge of the Black Lake, grinning. It didn't feel like suffering, weirdness aside. Thankfully, no one was likely to chance on him here, well after midnight. And if any of the students should venture out, he'd at least have the pleasure of taking house points, now that he was a teacher.

The water - spelled warm in his immediate surroundings - lapped at his skin and his already hard cock, and he increased the fluid friction by opening and closing his legs repeatedly. He kept from actually touching himself for as long as he could, but God, it felt good, the warm water caressing his cock like this. He soon gave in, closing his hand around his shaft and squeezing tight. He moaned out loud, because there was no need to be quiet.

"Potter!"

Oops. Harry splashed about as he turned to look back over his shoulder. Who should be standing just at the edge of the lake but Snape. His cock, which should be deflating fast, considering the situation, gave an enthusiastic twitch. Well, no surprise there. That had been happening since before he'd even left Hogwarts to return to teach.

"Hello, Severus."

Snape frowned, predictably. He had thus far stubbornly refused to agree to Potter's request that they should call each other by their first names, and it would take something more monumental than a war to change his mind. "What on Earth are you doing here at this time of night?"

Harry smiled, not sure if Snape could even distinguish his features. "Having a wa-- wash."

Snape glowered over him with a disbelieving expression. "I hope you're wearing something under the water, because it doesn't look like it from here."

"Oh relax, Severus, no student is going to come out here this time of night and, if they do, you can scare them off."

Snape scoffed. "Hardly. I'm busy."

Harry laughed. "Doing what? Aside from ogling my private bits, that is." 

Snape crossed his arms. "That's the last thing on my mind. And if you don't like them to be ogled, you should keep them private."

"When did I say I didn't like them ogled?" Harry delighted in Snape's lack of an immediate comeback. Pressing his advantage, he said, "What are you doing here anyway? Not looking for students out after curfew, surely."

"I'm collecting mint, if you must know," Snape said imperiously.

"Mint?" Harry snickered. "In the middle of the night?"

"This happens to be a very special kind of mint, which only grows on the shores of the Black Lake and is at its most effective when harvested during a waxing moon." When Harry was still grinning disbelievingly, Snape bent over and plucked something out of the ground. He leaned forward and showed Harry a handful of leaves.

"Looks like weeds to me," Harry said.

"Yes, well, you never were much use in the Potions classroom nor, from what I've heard, in the greenhouses."

Harry pouted. "I have my uses. Some people just never take the time to discover them."

Snape was still leaning forward, staring, and Harry realised only then that at this distance, and the way he had turned his upper body only, his lower body was floating immediately below the water's surface, with certain... parts breaking the surface now and then, and Snape had a clear view of his afore-mentioned privates.

"You're getting turned on by discussing mint?" Snape's voice wasn't completely steady.

Harry smirked, figuring if Severus was going to put him down as weird, it might as well be for the right reasons. "Maybe it's not the subject as much as the location and... company."

Snape's brow shot up. "Explain."

Harry shrugged, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed about his kink, when really, his cock bobbing up and down under Snape's scrutiny might be a better reason. "I have a thing about water."

"I see." Snape licked his lips. "And the company?"

"Uh... well, yes. I have a thing about you too."

"So eloquent." Snape's voice was mocking, but it was still unsteady, and he was still looking, and Harry met his eyes with something of a challenge in his.

Snape dropped the precious mint carelessly at his side and began to unbutton his long robe.

Harry turned fully towards him now, his buttocks bobbing up against the surface of the water, which made Snape pause and stare again for a moment. But he caught himself, and Harry watched as the robe was peeled away, followed by the white shirt underneath, the black trousers, shoes and socks, and finally, the surprisingly luxurious looking pair of black boxers, which revealed that either the lake, or Harry, or the mint must have been having quite an effect on Snape too.

"That's been worth lusting after for the better part of three years," Harry said thoughtfully.

Snape smirked with, it must be said, a certain amount of pride. "I hope you had the good sense to warm the water?"

"Of course." Harry turned on his back again, floating lazily while he watched Severus step into the water. He did his best to look as relaxed and unconcerned as he possibly could, consider he'd been giddy with lust since the first button had been undone. God, finally!

Severus glanced at him and then turned towards the centre of the lake, dove in and started to swim away.

"Hey!" Harry cried. The bastard wouldn't just go for a bloody swim. Would he? He started off after him, but within three strokes, found himself colliding with Severus' chest; the man had stopped and turned, and was now looking at him with gloating satisfaction.

Harry found his footing - the water went up to his chin there - and glared, about to give him a piece of his mind, when Severus grasped the hair at the back of his head and kissed him hard. And all thought of annoyance vanished from Harry's mind. God, how the man could kiss! Why he wasted that tongue on insults and snarls when he could be keeping people in a permanent state of quivering need was beyond Harry.

Clutching at the narrow body beneath the water, Harry pulled himself hard against Severus, and their groans were simultaneous when Harry's cock slipped under Snape's and ever so slightly between the tops of his thighs.

Snape's hands were suddenly under Harry's buttocks, and he found himself lifted up, weightless in the water, and yes, Christ, that was even better. Their cocks were sliding against each other when Snape let Harry bob ever so slightly up and down, and Harry threw his arms up around his neck and just held on, letting him do whatever he wanted. He had no complaints so far.

And then he splashed back into the water, still attached to Snape, who, with a forceful kick against the bottom of the sloping shore, propelled them back to the edge of the lake where he'd found Harry to begin with. It was just a couple of metres, and Harry felt the gently floating reeds tangle in his hair. It was so shallow there, he could lie back with no effort at all, with Snape covering him.

Snape moved on to pulling back his head by his hair and attacking his neck. But there was no interruption to the rhythmic rutting they were doing against each other, and with the added stimulation of the water churning between them, Harry was getting too close.

"God, can't. Wait!" He was panting when Snape looked down at him, stilling all movement.

"No stamina," was the mocking comment, but Harry thought it was delivered with a certain smugness.

"Like I said, it's the water."

"And the company," Snape added. Yes, he was definitely being smug.

"You needn't rub it in."

Snape chuckled. "We haven't got that far yet."

Harry laughed nervously. So far, things had been frantic, and he took advantage of the momentary pause to look deep into Snape's eyes. He reached up to fold back a long strand of wet hair which had fallen across one eye and the impressive nose. His hand was caught by the wrist, and Snape raised it to his mouth, resting his lips against the pulse there. The tender gesture made Harry's cock twitch, and Severus, even while still kissing his wrist, looked at him with interest.

"I think you're going to come any moment, no matter what I do."

"Could be," Harry admitted breathily.

"In that case..." Severus dropped the hand into the water with a splash and, with both hands under Harry's buttocks, lifted him up to float horizontally, his leaking cock sticking out of the water. And with one heated gaze up into the widened eyes, he leaned down and took it in his mouth.

"Oh God!" Harry groaned, nearly breaking his neck trying to watch the extremely talented mouth go down on him. He was so close, there wasn't even time for a warning, but then Snape had to know, because he sucked hard one more time and swallowed, and Harry shot deep into his throat with a drawn-out cry. His floating body was shuddering in the current, and Snape didn't release his grip on his arse until it had stopped, and Harry's breathing returned to normal.

Harry just stared at him, and Snape smirked at him, and Harry gripped him around the back of his neck and drew him up to kiss him. It was another kiss like the first, and Harry's cock was contemplating getting hard again by the time it was over. 

"Fuck me," Harry urged, his lips close to Snape's right ear. "I don't care if it's rough, or hurts, or--" He broke off, surprised by a softly spoken spell immediately followed by an oozy slippery feeling in his arse. "What--"

Snape chuckled. "Merlin's beard! You're one of the most powerful wizards there ever was, you defeated the Dark Lord, and you're oblivious to lubrications spells?"

Blushing, Harry said, "Yes well, I don't think lubrication would have been much use in the final battle!"

"It might have made things go more smoothly."

Harry's laughter ended on a strangled groan when Snape pressed him back against the reeds and pushed into him in one long, slow motion.

"Hang on tight," Snape warned in a low growl. "This is somewhat urgent for me by now too."

And Harry hung on, with one arm around Snape's neck, the other around his waist, and both legs clamped around his hips, to better balance against the water's counter-pressure. He didn't want them to drift apart now, of all times.

They fucked so enthusiastically, lake water sloshed right over the reeds and drowned the mint, and fish and other assorted underwater creatures scurried in all directions.

"Yes, fuck!" Harry groaned when the angle of impact was just right, and Snape stuck with it, pounding into him with wild splashes and showers of water raining down on Harry's head, and Harry rewarded him by clamping down hard when he felt the first throb of impending release deep inside his arse.

With a low growl of "Harry," Snape came, arching his back and filling Harry, and Harry felt a fizzle of a second orgasm himself at that. Not to mention a slowly spreading smile.

Once Severus raised his head from Harry's chest again, where he'd collapsed for a few moments, and looked up, he became quite aware of that smile.

"No going back now, Severus, I'll have to be Harry."

Snickering, Snape laid his head back down, not caring that water was lapping at the shell of his ear when Harry's fingers caressed his damp hair and scalp. "A small price to pay for this," he said softly.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. That smile wasn't going anywhere any time soon, and neither was Severus.

 

THE END


End file.
